bienvenue mademoiselle
by agrenobloise
Summary: inspirés des livres : "fifty shades of grey" ; "tout ce qu'il voudra" ; "Beautiful Bastard" Venez vivre les aventures de Alexandra.


_Chapitre I : Au boulot !_

Les "Fall Out Boy" résonnés dans la pièce, le son de mon réveil étant à fond, mes yeux s'ouvris d'un seul trait, aujourd'hui était mon premier jour alors j'avais prévue large pour me rendre sur mon lieu de travail, le jour traversait a peine au travers mes rideaux bordeaux. Je poussai la couette de mon corps encore endormi pour étirer mes bras et mes jambes. Ma chambre était simple, blanche sans froufrou ni poster, une grande penderie accueillait ma tonne de vêtements et mes milliers de paires de chaussure et une grande commode soutenait mes bijoux à coté de mon lit double.

Mon apparentement n'est ni grand ni petit juste ce qu'il me faut pour moi seul, une chambre, une cuisine, un salon et une salle de bain, j'y vis depuis peux. Mes amis ne vienne pas me voir ici, car il trouve que mon quartier est trop malfamé et ils n'ont pas tords, encore hier ma voisine ce faisait volé son sac au pied de l'immeuble, devant le nez du gardien, qui soit dit en passant est complètement inutile.

Après avoir avalé une tasse de thé et une orange, fermer tout les verrous de la porte je montai enfin dans mon véhicule, une mustang noire de 1970, qui roulait bien malgré toutes ces années de service. J'arrivai avec une légère avance sur mon lieu de travail. Secrétaire, j'avais au début postulé pour un poste d'assistante, mais il faut croire qu'être première de ma promotion ne me vaut pas ce privilège et que hautesse d'accueil me convient mieux. Sourire et dire bonjour toute la journée ne semblait pas forcement le job le plus complexe, puis même si je ne dit rien et reste en potiche, personne ne remarque jamais ce genre de personne, si ? Bon j'avoue si ces personnes son désagréable, mal polie ou trop moche, ceci donne une mauvaise image de l'entreprise, donc elles sont des personnages clé pour l'accueil des clients, surtout les plus importants qui aiment être bien traité.

J'avais enfilé mon uniforme, qui ce constituait d'une chemise blanche et d'une veste de tailleur bleu marine avec le nom de l'entreprise écrit dessus. L'ont m'avait aussi distribué un badge avec mon prénom à accroché sur la veste a gauche. Je me garai sur le parking des employés et entra par la porte réservé aux personnels, et je me mis a montais les quelques marches pour rejoindre un long couloir menant au hall principal du building. Je m'installais derrière le gros comptoir sur lequel étais marquer un grosse lettres « ACCUIEL » , sur mon bureau ce trouver un registre rempli du nom des clients prévu pour la journée et ou les envoyer, mais aussi un gros ordinateur pour recevoir les notification de dernière minutes.

La matinée passa lentement, sans imprévue notable, mon premier jour semblait bien commencer, mes responsabilité étant moindre je n'avais pas grand risque de me planter. Un sourire trompeur superficiel c'était dessiner sur mes lèvres. Puis « Il » entra dans la pièce, je le reconnu tout de suite, mon patron, enfin celui qui dirige ces lieux, Monsieur Daniel TALBOT. Grand, brun, des yeux bleu électriques, de large épaules et un sourire a vous décroché la lune, une gravure de mode. Juste son entré avait fait que tout le monde présent dans ce hall c'était retourné vers lui, mais moi je savais qu'il était beau, il n'y avait pas a discuté la dessus mais sa personnalité était si sombre, superficielle et ce garçon était lui seul la définition complète d'un parfait salop. Vous vous demandez surement comment je peux savoir cela ? Simple j'ai était sa voisine pendant les 13 premières années de ma vie avant de partir au lycée. Bien entendu je savais qu'il ne ce souviendrait pas de moi, de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts et nous avions tout deux changé physiquement. J'avais appris qu'il avait fait l'armée et que suite a la mort de son père il était revenu reprendre les affaires familiales. Daniel traversa le hall dans ma direction, son regard c'était fixé sur moi, j'avais alors ouvert mon registre pour trouver ces rendez-vous de l'après-midi, bien qu'il est une assistante pour les lui rappelé.

- **Bonjour et bienvenue mademoiselle dans les entreprises TALBOT, je me présente je suis Daniel Talbot.**

Tout les regards étaient a présent rivé sur moi, je me demandais bien pourquoi un grand chef d'entreprise comme lui prenez le temps de souhaiter la bienvenue à une petite personne comme moi. M'avait-il reconnu ? J'en douté. Quand je voulu me présentée a mon tour je fus interrompu pour un de ces clients russe qui lui adressa la parole.

- **Здравствуйте, мистер Талбот, у нас было назначение**. (Traduction : Bonjour monsieur TALBOT, nous avions rendez-vous.) fit 'il en lui tendant la main

Daniel lui rendit ca poignet de main.

- **Bien entendu, suivez-moi**. Il lui sourit et son regard reviens vers moi et il fit en sorte que seul moi puisse entendre ce qu'il allait me dire, **J'espère avoir votre nom mademoiselle a ma prochaine venu.**

Je ne savais pas trop quoi il jouait ma il disparut avec son client de l'ascenseur et le brouhaha reprit son cour. Le gardien s'approcha alors de moi.

- **Alors la nouvelle ont est amie avec le patron ?**

Je fus étonné par cette question, et ceci me rappela que moi-même j'avais était quelques secondes plutôt par sont comportement envers moi.

- **Non, pourquoi ?**

**- Car il ne parle jamais a ces employés, sauf a son assistante personnelle et son chef de la sécurité alors je trouve tout ceci étrange. Mais je me présente je suis Michael.**

Michael était un grand chauve en costume noire avec un corps formé en armoire a glace il avait au moins trois tête de plus que moi, mon son sourire était des plus chaleureux et ces petits yeux marrons reflétait sa bonne humeur.

**- Enchantée, mon nom est Alexandra, mais je préfère que l'ont m'appel Alex'.**

- **Très bien Alex', demain soir avec les gas on fait une petite soirée poker ceci t'intéresserait il de venir te joindre a nous ?**

J'adorais le poker alors je ne pus refuser son invitation, c'est alors que l'ont continua la conversation pour faire plus ample connaissances lui et moi. Il était très amicale et quelqu'un de très sympathique mais il dut reprendre son poste et moi le mien. Sans vraiment le savoir je venais de me faire mon premier ami collègue.

La journée ce termina et je n'us aucune trace de Daniel. Je repris alors la route au voulant de ma mustang pour retourner chez moi. Je rangeai ma voiture a sa place habituel, salua quelques un de mes voisins en montant les marches d'escaliers menant a mon étage, ouvris ma porte, pris une douche, me mis en pyjama et m'écroula sur mon canapé un bol de glace a la main pour accompagné ma série du soir.


End file.
